Sofya Obertas
| Caption = Sophie | Kana = ソフィーヤ.・オベルタス | Romaji = Sofīya Oberutasu | Vanadis Nickname= | Casualname = Sofy | Age = 20(Arc One)Light Novel Volume 2 21(Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 22(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Haircolor= Golden-Blonde | Eyecolor= Green | Birthplace= Lublin, ZhctedA city with the same name can be found in Poland. | Status= Alive | Weapon= Zaht | Element= Light | Territory= Polesia | Occupation= Mediator of the Vanadis Lord of Polesia | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Polesia | Army= ??? (Believed to have several Zhcted soldiers as her bodyguard) | Kingdom= Zhcted |Japseiyu = Ai Kayano}} Sofya Obertas, also known as Sofy, is one of seven Vanadis of the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. As current mediator and a moral guardian to all Vanadis, Sofy dislikes violence and upholds her role to take care of her fellow Vanadis from unwanted conflict. She also upholds the principle as a responsible Vanadis, such as how the Vanadis shouldn't put emotions ahead of country affairs or duty. She is also Eleonora Viltaria and Tigrevurmud Vorn's prominent acquaintance and ally in most of their battles, especially during a civil war in Brune. Character Information Appearance Sofy appeared to have long, curly golden-blonde hair and green eyes. She also had a buxom figure along with a voluptuous body figure to match her motherly and mature personality. For her clothing, Sofy often wears the neat long white dress with the transparent cloth on the front which almost exposes her breasts. She also wears her flower hair clip/hair band and pearl on her head. Sophie also wears a heart-shaped pearl necklace and a hand brace (left hand) as her main accessories. She also appear to have twin long pearl beads which serves as a belt/accessories around her waist. Personality As the role-model to all Vanadis, Sofy is a motherly and moral figure, who sees all her fellow Vanadis like her sisters/daughters of her family. Being compassionate and benevolent, Sofy tends to guide all Vanadis not to follow their emotions blindly, especially love and try to live up to their expectations to maintain balance between their life and duty. It is due to her position as the mediator and a special envoy, that Sofy rarely fights other Vanadis unless she is confronting hostile situations. Rather than using violence, Sofy also a pacifist Vanadis who uses wisdom and negotiation to solve the problem. Despite her generosity and benevolence, Sofy can be serious whenever she is cornered by the enemy officer or whenever Tigre is in trouble. While not aggressive by nature, the Light Flower Vanadis will put herself in danger in order to protect her friends or herself, even if she has to risk her life for it. Aside from the rare aggression, Sofy also tends to be flirtatious especially towards Tigre after his two previous wars in the battlefield. History Sofy's background is rather uninteresting (as claimed by herself). She was born in a large town called Lublin, between Osterode and Polesia, Zhcted. Her father was a knight that seldom came home, and he mother was busy keeping the house, so she was raised up by her grandfather. Her grandfather not only taught her how to read, but also taught her how to fight with staff. She was a wild child who would wave her staff wherever she goes. (Elen and Mila claimed that Sofy is still "wild" even today.) Despite being a knight, Sofy's father was not famous for his fighting skill, rather he was quite capable of doing paper work, mediation, and negotiation. Sofy's correlative skills may be passed down by her father.http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269051 Chronology Persuading Zhcted King on Elen's Behalf Main Article:Two Vanadis Arc The news about Elen's involvement in Alsace's rescue had spread to Zhcted, including Sofy. During a meeting in the court, Sofy suddenly came in and told the king that Elen had her reasons to be hired by Tigre. She explained that Elen would unlikely meet any adversaries due to the Brune's internal conflict and Zhcted should have reasoned with them and welcome the victims should the hostility treatment from Brune's authority is true. When King Victor questioned her that if her claims allow Elen to do as she pleased, the Gentle Light Vanadis explained that unlike any kingdoms, Zhcted has the immunity to intervene the Brune Civil War and Elen's punishment would only lead to the loss of Zhcted's chance to prove their dominance to the other kingdoms. With her persuasion, the king reluctantly accepted Elen's alliance with Tigre (though the king had no intention to interfere in the Brune Civil War). Sofy later came by and stopped Elen and her fellow Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie, with her Zaht Staff. Seeing Ellen dissed towards to Mila, Sofy warned Elen that she had just made another enemy since Mila was sided with Thenardier. With Elen surprised about it, Sofy told Elen further that even with Thenardier and Ganelon's their notoriety for their tyranny, they yielded high prestige in Brune and should one of them fall, Brune was still in an imminent danger. In addition, Sofy also warned that Elen's help for Tigre's would also put her position in jeopardy, When Elen remained silent as she learn that Mila actually despised on Thenardier, Sophie then asked Ellen what she saw inside Tigre, since Ellen decided to forge the alliance with Tigre. She was initially surprised that the only thing that drew Ellen's attention was his cute sleeping face, but Ellen's story about Earl Vorn piqued Sofy's curiosity about Tigre, and to Elen she replied that she could meet him in person for more details. When Elen asked if whether she or Sasha allied with Thenadier or Ganelon, she told her that both of them remained neutral and told her that she should be at least grateful about it. First Meeting with the Earl of Alsace Sofy visited Brune for a diplomatic meeting with King Faron during its civil war. Unfortunately, due to Faron's serious illness, she was unable to become the audience and was forced to go back to Zhcted. Coincidentally, she met Mashas Rodant, who was surrounded by assassins while trying to defend himself. She immediately saved Mashas from the assassins by effortlessly beating them with Zaht, before introducing herself to Mashas. She and Mashas then went their separate ways as Mashas told her to find Tigre, Elen and others in the Orange Plains, while Mashas himself returned to Aude to assemble his soldiers to Tigre's aid. While visiting the Orange Plains for Elen and her new army, Sofy joined Elen in her bath while chasing Lunie, who was trying to escape from her by flying away. While chasing after Lunie to the nearby river, Sofy accidentally bumped onto Tigre and falling onto the riverbed, with Tigre's body making the save. While Tigre was dumbfounded over her sudden naked appearance, Sofy thanked Tigre for rescuing her from the fall; but in the same time, the scene also irritated Elen who saw her friend who had fallen onto Tigre while searching for Lunie. Nevertheless, Sofy still greeted Tigre with full courtesy and delivering her bad news: Through Badouin's declaration, Brune has officially declared Tigre as a "traitor" and his position as a Brune noble and citizen was revoked, much to Tigre's shock. At night, Sofy came to visit and consult Tigre who was still in disbelief over his crimes of treachery. While remaining friendly towards Tigre, the Gentle Light Vanadis began her serious discussion with Tigre about his current relationship with Elen. She told Tigre that most Vanadis are obliged to fulfill their duty while refraining from being emotional, especially falling in love which presumably put Zhcted in jeopardy. As for her warning, Sofy further informed Tigre that she won't hesitate to fight both him and Elen if they have fallen in love. As she left Tigre, Sofy would begin to wonder if Tigre's benevolence and generosity would be for better or worse in the future if he became a prized trophy which prompted all Vanadis wishes to claim Tigre as their own, including herself. During their walk at night, Sofy was teasing Elen about their relationship between the archer and the Wind Vanadis, to which Elen denied. At the same time, she also told Elenabout matters regarding the status of the remaining four Vanadis, particularly Elizaveta Fomina and Alexandra Alshavin. Sofy also apologized to Elen for being unable to track any news regarding Thenardier's dragons. Rivalry with Roland, Brune's Strongest Hero Main Article: Dark Knight Arc Sofy rescued both Elen and Tigre from Navarre Knights just in time by creating a light barrier to deflect the Navarre Knights's javelins. While telling Elen to escape, Sofy stayed behind to stall her foe while buying Elen and Tigre time to escape. At the same time, Sofy also confronted Roland and to her surprise, Zaht was resonating to Roland and his Durandal, prompting the Gentle Light Vanadis to remain on guard. While shocked about Roland's slash breaking through her light shield, Sofy briefly battled against Roland but his immense strength proved too overwhelming, even a Vanadis like herself. Just as Roland was about to deliver the finishing blow, Sofy used her light to blind Roland and the Navarre Knights and immediately retreat via teleportation. The Gentle Light Vanadis then reunited with Elen and Mashas in the Orange Plain camp, while also meeting Hughes Augre as her company. After Ellen vowed to best Roland in her next war, Sofy appeared beside her and joined Ellen's battle against Roland. In Elen's second battle against Roland, Sofy and Elen separated Roland from the battle and fought fiercely against him with all their might and powers. Despite their teamwork, Roland still remained standing and even survived their strongest Vedas. Fortunately, they were rescued by Tigre, who just recovered from his injuries and shot an arrow at Roland, who even managed to destroy the arrow. Just as Tigre was about to collapse while holding his injuries, Sofy borrowed her power to Tigre's arrow, who shot an immense powerful arrow (combined with Elen and hers). While witnessing that Roland still standing after that powerful arrow shot, Sofy also heard. The victory, however, also caused Tigre's collapse, but both Vanadis managed to luckily retrieve him before Roland declared his defeat and spared them. In the battle's aftermath, Sofy would see Tigre's sleeping face (while healing from the previous battle) cute and attempts to request Ellen to get her "share" upon Tigre, which confirmed her speculation about the relationship as she saw Ellen stubbornly refuse to share Tigre with her and yet found relief that Ellen is acquainted with a man full of hidden potentials and respected him. After hugging Lunie and Elen and Leitmeritz Army left for Legnica for Sasha, Sofy bid Tigre farewell and good luck before returning to Zhcted. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory In Silesta Imperial Palace, Sofy was tasked by Victor as Zhcted's special envoy and also learned that Mila, under the King orders, joined the campaign to keep an eye on Elen's movements since she hasn't returned to Zhcted for half-year. In one of her assumption, Sofy thought that Victor planned to use both Vanadis's ill relationship to turn against each other while remarked about the old king's fear about Vanadis's rise of power,just like Zhcted's past rulers before him.Just as the Light Flower Vanadis prayed that nothing terrible happens to Elen, Sofy encountered her another fellow Vanadis,Valentina Glinka Estes, and surprised over her sudden appearance, while knew Valentina rarely attending any of the meetings. After Valentina smiled and left for Victor, Sofy suspected that Valentina lied about her illness and assumed she was hiding her ambiguous scheme and agenda. During the banquet in Brune after Tigre's successfully ended the Brune Civil War, Sofy is among the first three Vanadis to congratulate his glorious achievements and hugged Tigre into her arms with her breast pressed Tigre's face, much to both Ellen and Mira chagrin with shock and anger. Seeing her fellow Vanadis jealousy on surface, Sofy immediately releases her grasp from Tigre and told him that it's been a while not to see him since his rescue from Roland, seemly intrigued that Tigre's relationship not only towards Elen but Mila as well. This scene has prompted Sofy begin to see him as someone special which too lead her interest. Involvement in Asvarre Civil War Main Article:Asvarre Civil War Arc Six months has passed since Brune's Civil War, Sofy visited Asvarre as a supposed messenger to aid Eliot in his war against Germaine. As they arrived to the port however, Eliot was nowhere to be found and his messenger delivered his message to her on his behalf. The prince's absence prompted Sophie suspicious and cautious, but she later reluctantly agreed yet to comply the rules. Little did she know, she was ambushed by Eliot's pirates and barely survived as the ship engulfed in flames when the fire ignited via the barrel of fish oil. Even though she managed to defeat some pirates, the pirate ship has set sail away from the port and the Gentle Light Vanadis is surrounded by the group of pirates under Eliot. With innocent people held hostage and Zaht gone missing, the Light Vanadis reluctantly surrendered and became Eliot's pirates prisoner. During her imprisonment, Sofy confronted Eliot and his pirates while assuming the prince was treating her like an object. To her morbid discovery, however, Eliot killed his twelve men just for his own leisure while attempting to gain her impression, which she deemed vulgar and repulsive. Nevertheless, Sofy remained calmed and attempting to provoke Eliot into his rage, only to no avail as Eliot claimed the Light Vanadis was too beautiful to be dead and attended to sell her for Muozinel. After Eliot left the room, Sofy was relief as she remained optimistic and awaited her best opportunity for her escape while wondering about Tigre. When the Slavers later arrived, their representative noted that she was too lightly secured and insisted that she be stripped naked and restrained to ensure her complete inability to escape. Eliot found this unnecessary, which caused the Mouzinel representative to insult him using their native tongue. During the final battle with Eliot, she was nearly dragged away by the Mouzinel slavers, but she summoned her Viralt to her hands and managed to fight back. Few minutes after Tigre and his army successfully infiltrated Eliot's stronghold and found her, Sofy would greet the rescue from Tigre and began to wonder if help has finally arrived. Though dumbfounded at first, the Gentle Light Vanadis would realize that Tigre's appearance before her was no illusion and quickly hugged him. Afterwards, Sophie would regain her senses and begin to inquire about the sudden appearance of the Earl of Vorn in Asvarre, as he is unrelated to the situation there, Tigre answers that to rescue a lady in distress is his duty as well. Her reunion with Tigre is then interrupted by Tallard, the highest ranked general of Asvarre. Sofy later followed Tigre and Olga Tamm, the Reversal Moon Vanadis of Brest, to capture the now fleeing Eliot. Prince Eliot tries to flee on a ship but Tigre uses his bow's power to attack the ship with her and Olga's power combined, instantly destroying the ship and demoralized Eliot's remnant troops and pirates due to their inability to comprehend it. Eliot surrendered and executed after the event. Sofy and Olga Five days has passed since Eliot's capture in Luarca Village, Sofy was among of many headed for Asvarre's Main Island via the ship from Port Maliayo, While arrived to Colchester in evening, she also reunited with her subordinates in the city. While wished for a hot-bath, Sofy also went for the Colchester Hot Bathhouse and shared a bath with Olga. Because of the the lack of manpower after the end of the civil war, Sofy and Olga were bathing together. Sofy Relationship with Tigre Since the rescue, Sofy starts to cling to Tigre much to Olga's jealousy. Since then, Sophie tends to attempt to seduce Tigre regularly. Tigre's Disappearance Tigre's wasn't found neither with the surviving group nor among the corpses in the debris of the ship, Sofy was sadden over the event which led her to wonder how would she explain the situation, especially to Elen and Brune citizens whom Tigre considered as precious. Regardless the tense situation, Sofy decided to make her journey back to Zhcted along with Olga and Matvey. Their first stop would be Legnica, where they report of both dragon invaders and Tigre's disappearance to Sasha. While on their journey back to the capital, Sofy tends to shares her condolences with Olga about Tigre's unknown whereabouts, with high hopes that he will be all right. She also accompany Olga back to Brest. When Sasha succumbed to her illness and eventually passed away, the Gentle Light Vanadis shared her condolences to the late legend. The Truth of the Lord Marksman Myth Sofya first time for encountering demons and the power that Tigre have in his Black Bow drives her to investigate both of them at the same time. Sofya went to her library to read the myth about King of Magic Bullet, the title that Tigre earned after Battle of Molsheim Plains include his genius marksmanship. Sofya believes Tigre has a connection to the legend and what makes Sofya to investigate more is about "3" and "7" on the Myth she read. Sun Festival and Reunion ---TBA--- Powers and abilities *'Photokinesis'- As a light Vanadis, most of Sofy's powers are based on light or energy based elements. While her lights aren't as fatal as other Vanadis powers, Sofy's lights are bright enough to temporarily blinding her enemies and even teleport herself to anywhere she pleased. Her light powers also have healing properties. *'Teleportation'- Sofy can teleport almost anywhere with a speed of light. However, her teleportation could be used only for emergency escape. *'Diplomatic Mediator'- As Zhcted's ambassador and messenger, Sofy traveled almost across the continent for diplomatic missions. Due to this, Sofya is one of Zhcted's vital ministers. *'Fighting Skill'-Whenever she was threaten or surrounded, Sofy is capable to defend herself from any possible dangers around her. *'Immense Reflexes'-Surprisingly, Sofya is capable to dodge enemies attack even in her weaken state. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter Weapons and Equipment *'Zaht'-Light type Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) and Sofy's primary weapon. Though Zaht's appearance did not pose a threat to her enemies, it hold an immense power that is equally dangerous like most Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry). Trivia * Sofy is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mila, Valentina & Olga. *Sofy is the among the few Vanadis whom Elen tolerated due to her respectful friendship. *Of all major female characters, Sofy has the biggest bust. Her buxom breasts and well-endowed figure is often a source of consternation for Tigre (especially whenever he see Sofy naked) and even makes some of girls (even without Ellen's knowledge) around her jealous, especially Olga who is concerned that her flat chest is no match for her. According to the author, the breast sizes for all major characters are: Sofy ≧ Lim ＞ Elen ＝ Liza ≧ Valentina ＞ Sasha ≧ Regin ＞ Mila ≧ Titta ＞ Olga http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5266508 *Like her fellow Vanadis, Sofy found Tigre's sleeping face to be as adorable as a sleeping baby/tiger cub. *Interestingly, Sofy has great fondness of dragons, especially Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2Lunie (though ironically, Lunie feared her the most and often run and hide away from her). *Of all the Vanadis, Sophie is the sole Vanadis who serves as both warrior and ambassador for Zhcted. Due to her position as the current Mediator between the Vanadis and one of Zhcted's prominent ministers, Sofy rarely fights unless necessary and she is often away from her territory. *There is a gag where Sofy walking together with Tigre and Olga by wearing a commoner clothes after Battle of Fort Lux, many fans are teasing them as a "family": Tigre and Sofy as a husband and wife while Olga as their daughter. Reference Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted Category:Commander